War of the Worlds (2017)
War of the Worlds (2017) was a professional wrestling tour co-produced by the American Ring of Honor (ROH) and Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotions. The tour's four events are scheduled to take place on May 7 at the Ted Reeve Arena in Toronto, Ontario, May 10 at the Ford Community & Performing Arts Center in Dearborn, Michigan, May 12 at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City and May 14 at the 2300 Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The third night aired live on pay-per-view (PPV), while fourth night will be taped for future episodes of ROH's weekly television program, Ring of Honor Wrestling. 2017 was the fourth year in which ROH and NJPW co-produce events under the War of the Worlds name. During the third night of the tour, NJPW announced the creation of the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. Production Background In 2014, Japanese promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Ring of Honor (ROH) formally forged a relationship, which saw them present the first War of the Worlds show on May 17, 2014, at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City, New York. The following year, War of the Worlds was held over two days at the 2300 Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and in 2016 it was expanded to a three-show tour with shows taking place in Dearborn, Michigan, Toronto, Ontario and New York City. The 2017 War of the Worlds tour was officially announced in January 2017, when ROH put tickets on sale for the events. At that point, ROH announced a three-show tour with events taking place on May 7 in Toronto, May 10 in Dearborn and May 14 in Philadelphia with rumors of a fourth show to be added later. The fourth show, taking place on May 12 in New York City, was officially added to the tour in March. It was also announced that the show would air on pay-per-view (PPV) as well as the Fite TV application, PlayStation Network and ROHWrestling.com. In Japan, the show would also air live on NJPW's internet streaming site, New Japan Pro Wrestling World. These would mark the fourth annual shows co-promoted by NJPW and ROH. ROH began announcing the NJPW wrestlers for the tour on April 17, starting with IWGP Intercontinental Champion Tetsuya Naito and Kushida. ROH wrestlers announced for the tour included ROH World Champion Christopher Daniels, ROH World Television Champion Marty Scurll, ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Bully Ray and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe), Dalton Castle and Jay Lethal in addition to ROH World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), Cody and Will Ospreay, who work for both NJPW and ROH. Over the following days, ROH continued announcing additional NJPW wrestlers for the tour, including Hirooki Goto, the Los Ingobernables de Japon trio of Bushi, Evil and Sanada Gedo, and Hiroshi Tanahashi. Also announced was Kenny Omega, who would, however, only work the Toronto show. Storylines The War of the Worlds tour featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On April 14, ROH announced the first match for the tour, which would see Christopher Daniels defend the ROH World Championship against Matt Taven on May 10. Taven earned a title shot by winning the Honor Royale on March 4, announcing shortly thereafter his intention of challenging Daniels on the War of the Worlds tour. Daniels and Taven had a history involving the ROH World Tag Team Championship with Taven and Michael Bennett winning the title from Daniels and Frankie Kazarian in 2015. The Dearborn show would also feature a match for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship with defending champions, Bully Ray and The Briscoes, defending against NJPW's reigning NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI, EVIL and SANADA). The May 12 show would be main evented by the ROH World Championship being contested in a three-way match with Daniels defending against Cody and Jay Lethal. Cody's challenge had been accepted by Daniels prior to the match with Taven, while Lethal earned a spot in the match on April 8 by winning a four-way match, also involving Hangman Page, Jay White and Silas Young. Cody and Lethal had been feuding with each other in the months prior to War of the Worlds with Lethal defeating Cody in a Texas bullrope match at Supercard of Honor XI. Other title matches would include Marty Scurll defending the ROH World Television Championship against Matt Sydal and Bully Ray and The Briscoes defending the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship against the CHAOS trio of Beretta, Hirooki Goto and Rocky Romero. Results Night 1 |times= |hide=all |match1=Cheeseburger and Will Ferrara defeated The Fraternity (Channing Decker and Trent Gibson) |stip1=Tag team match |time1= |dark1=yes |match2=The Rebellion (Caprice Coleman and Rhett Titus) defeated The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin) |stip2=Tag team match |time2= |match3=Hirooki Goto defeated Shane Taylor |stip3=Singles match |time3= |match4=Dalton Castle and The Boys defeated CHAOS (Beretta, Gedo and Rocky Romero) |stip4=Six-man tag team match |time4= |match5=Bully Ray defeated Hangman Page and Punishment Martinez |stip5=Three-way match |time5= |match6=Cody defeated Will Ospreay |stip6=Singles match |time6= |match7=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI and Tetsuya Naito) defeated The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Vinny Marseglia) |stip7=Tag team match |time7= |match8=The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) defeated Beer City Bruiser and Silas Young and Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL and SANADA) |stip8=Three-way tag team match |time8= |match9=KUSHIDA defeated Jay Lethal |stip9=Singles match |time9= |match10=The Elite (Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) defeated The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian) and Hiroshi Tanahashi |stip10=Six-man tag team match |time10= }} Night 2 |times= |match1=Kelly Klein defeated Jynx |stip1=Singles match |time1= |dark1=yes |match2=Dalton Castle (with The Boys) defeated Bobby Fish |stip2=Singles match |time2= |match3=Search and Destroy (Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and Jay White) defeated The Rebellion (Caprice Coleman, Rhett Titus and Shane Taylor) |stip3=Six-man tag team match |time3= |match4=Silas Young defeated Kushida |stip4=Singles match |time4= |match5=War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi and Jay Lethal |stip5=Tag team match |time5= |match6=Bully Ray and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) © defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI, EVIL and SANADA) |stip6=No disqualification six-man tag team match for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship |time6= |match7=Tetsuya Naito defeated Punishment Martinez |stip7=Singles match |time7= |match8=Cheeseburger defeated Beer City Bruiser, Frankie Kazarian, Gedo, Marty Scurll, Vinny Marseglia and Will Ferrara |stip8="Proving Ground Instant Reward" seven-way match; the winner, if not Scurll, would earn an immediate shot at the ROH World Television Championship |time8= |match9=Marty Scurll © defeated Cheeseburger (with Will Ferrara) |stip9=Singles match for the ROH World Television Championship |time9= |match10=Christopher Daniels © defeated Matt Taven |stip10=Singles match for the ROH World Championship |time10= |match11=CHAOS (Beretta, Hirooki Goto, Rocky Romero and Will Ospreay) defeated Bullet Club (Cody, Hangman Page, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) |stip11=Eight-man tag team match |time11= }} Night 3 |times= |match1=The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Vinny Marseglia) (with TK O'Ryan) defeated The Tempura Boyz (Sho and Yo) |stip1=Tag team match |time1= |dark1=yes |match2=The Rebellion (Kenny King, Rhett Titus and Shane Taylor) (with Caprice Coleman) defeated Cheeseburger, Gedo and Will Ferrara |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2= |dark2=yes |match3=Dalton Castle (with The Boys) defeated Bobby Fish, Kushida and Silas Young (with Beer City Bruiser) |stip3=Four-way match |time3= |match4=Hangman Page defeated Frankie Kazarian |stip4=Singles match |time4= |match5=War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL and SANADA) and Search and Destroy (Chris Sabin and Jonathan Gresham) (with Alex Shelley) |stip5=Three-way tag team match |time5= |match6=Will Ospreay defeated Jay White |stip6=Singles match |time6= |match7=Bully Ray and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) © defeated CHAOS (Beretta, Hirooki Goto and Rocky Romero) |stip7=No disqualification six-man tag team match for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship |time7= |match8=Marty Scurll © defeated Matt Sydal |stip8=Singles match for the ROH World Television Championship |time8= |match9=The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) © defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI and Tetsuya Naito) |stip9=Tag team match for the ROH World Tag Team Championship |time9= |match10=Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Adam Cole |stip10=Singles match |time10= |match11=Christopher Daniels © defeated Cody and Jay Lethal |stip11=Three-way match for the ROH World Championship |time11= }} Night 4 |times= |match1=The Tempura Boyz (Sho and Yo) defeated Coast 2 Coast (LSG and Shaheem Ali) |stip1=Tag team match |time1= |dark1=yes |match2=Josh Woods defeated David Starr |stip2=Singles match |time2= |match3=Jay Lethal defeated Beer City Bruiser (with Silas Young) by disqualification |stip3=Singles match |time3= |match4=Cody defeated Frankie Kazarian |stip4=Singles match |time4= |match5=Gabby Slays and Sumie Sakai defeated Bonesaw Jessie Brooks and Tasha Steelz |stip5=Tag team match |time5= |dark5=yes |match6=War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) defeated Cheeseburger and Will Ferrara |stip6=Tag team match |time6= |match7=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI, EVIL, SANADA and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Bully Ray, Dalton Castle (with The Boys) and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) |stip7=Eight-man tag team match |time7= |match8=Hangman Page defeated Adam Cole |stip8=Singles match |time8= |match9=Kelly Klein defeated Jenny Rose |stip9=Singles match |time9= |dark9=yes |match10=Chuck Taylor and Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero) defeated Bullet Club (Hangman Page, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) |stip10=Six-man tag team match |time10= |match11=The Rebellion (Rhett Titus and Shane Taylor) (with Caprice Coleman) wrestled Search and Destroy (Jay White and Jonathan Gresham) (with Alex Shelley) to a no contest |stip11=Tag team match |time11= |match12=KUSHIDA defeated Marty Scurll © |stip12=Singles match for the ROH World Television Championship |time12= |match13=Beer City Bruiser and Silas Young defeated Bobby Fish and Jay Lethal |stip13=Tag team match |time13= |match14=The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Vinny Marseglia) defeated The Boys |stip14=Tag team match |time14= |match15=Punishment Martinez defeated Joey Daddiego |stip15=Singles match |time15= |match16=The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian) and Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated CHAOS (Gedo, Hirooki Goto and Will Ospreay) |stip16=Six-man tag team match |time16= |match17=Marty Scurll defeated Adam Cole |stip17=Philadelphia Street Fight |time17= |dark17=yes }} References Category:Events Category:NJPW Events Category:War of the Worlds Category:NJPW show in USA Category:Co-produced events